


Together

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane, Established Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Shadowhunter Bingo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: When their plan doesn't go the way they expect, Clary and Isabelle find themselves potentially trapped in the past.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - [this](https://unsplash.com/photos/KG-9TUrAFsg) picture  
> Shadowhunter Bingo square - time travel

Clary’s heart raced as she ran through the woods. The slippers on her feet didn’t hide the chill of the snow-covered ground. Her skirts were bunched together in her hands as she held them to avoid tripping as she ran. It probably wasn’t good etiquette, but it wasn’t her fault that she’d been dumped into the past without preparation. What did she know of proper behavior when wearing a dress complete with petticoats? She didn’t even know what year she was in.

The potion had worked, but it hadn’t worked the way they’d expected. Clary wasn’t supposed to have been transported to the middle of a forest in a dress she could hardly move in. None of that had been the plan, and she certainly wasn’t meant to be alone when she arrived.

She kept running, at a loss for what to do otherwise and desperate to stumble across something that would help her as her stele hadn’t made the trip. Finally, Isabelle appeared through the trees, wearing a dress in a similar fashion to Clary’s. Her breath wasn’t as frantic as Clary’s; she’d apparently had an easier time navigating the underbrush. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face with a grin when she saw Clary.

Meanwhile, Clary hunched over, relief rushing through her veins and the adrenaline that had kept her moving gone with Isabelle there. It took all of her remaining energy to stay upright. She clutched at a tree trunk, its rough bark biting into her palm.

“Thank god,” she breathed.

Isabelle gave a short laugh that showed she agreed and closed the remaining distance between them. She wrapped one arm around Clary’s waist to help her remain standing.

“How will we get back?” Clary asked.

The potion hadn’t been meant to take effect when it did. They hadn’t planned for what to do once they were back in time or how they’d get back. As far as Clary knew, they’d be stuck in the past forever, doomed to a future of petticoats that twisted annoyingly around Clary’s legs whenever she moved.

“I don’t know,” Isabelle admitted, her grip on Clary’s waist tightening. “There’s no way either of us is brewing a potion, and I don’t know if Magnus can bring us back from the future or not. But whatever we need to do, we’ll figure it out. I don’t know where or when we are, but somewhere around here, there’s a warlock. There’s always a warlock. We’ll get to where we need to be.”

Clary nodded along, choosing not to think about the fact that Magnus, one of the most powerful warlocks she knew, had hardly known a thing about time travel before he’d agreed to help them. Expecting another warlock to know more than that hundreds of years in the past was asking for a lot, but it was the only option they had.

“Of course we will,” Clary agreed, pressing a kiss to Isabelle’s cheek. “Together, we can figure out anything.”


End file.
